


power and control

by steviesbucks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, POV Jemma Simmons, The Framework Universe (Marvel), alistair fitz sucks, basically: everybody sucks, madame hydra also sucks, office life, the doctor also also sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Jemma Simmons wasn’t having a brilliant day so far and the clock hadn’t yet struck eight in the morning. She’d woken up to an empty bed, having slept through her usual alarm set for six, and so didn’t have time to have her usual morning run on the treadmill.  She had to fumble her way through her morning routine to ensure she was at the Triskelion before the majority of the other workers were.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz & Framework Alistair Fitz, Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	power and control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm back with a oneshot I wrote back in October that I hadn't been sure if I wanted to post until today. I got sick of not having anything posted in, like, a month, so here it is! I'm sure this is an idea that's been done before by much more talented writers than me but I wanted to explore my own take on if Jemma and Fitz were in the Framework together (Jemma keeps Fitz nicer, if only because he dotes on her) and this was the final product of that curiosity. I hope you enjoy!  
> A huge thanks to my amazing friends and betas [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) and [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen)! Go check their works out because they're super talented <3

Jemma Simmons wasn’t having a brilliant day so far and the clock hadn’t yet struck eight in the morning. She’d woken up to an empty bed, having slept through her usual alarm set for six, and so didn’t have time to have her usual morning run on the treadmill. She had to fumble her way through her morning routine to ensure she was at the Triskelion before the majority of the other workers were. Checking her phone, she drummed her fingers against her knee, silently willing her driver to go a bit bloody  _ faster _ . It was 7:40 and she liked to be at her office and settled by 7:45 at the  _ latest _ . No texts from Fitz, either, not even an explanation of why he slipped out of bed without even saying goodbye before she woke up.

Her car slowed as she pulled up at the building, people gathered around the entrance. Jemma unclipped her seatbelt and slipped her bag onto her shoulder, taking her driver’s hand to help herself out of the car and walking towards the entrance. She kept her head high, ignoring the shouts from either side of her and the flash of camera bulbs. They must’ve been bored today to wait for her outside of the door. She scanned her ID card, making her way quickly across to the stairs. She got to the top and realised this was going to take much too long, making her way to the lift instead. Jemma checked her phone again while she waited; not even five minutes had passed by but the lack of a message was still playing on her mind. 

She didn’t look at her phone again until the lift opened on the floor of her office, stepping out and letting out a deep breath.  _ Pleasant thoughts, Jemma. Today will be a brilliant day.  _

“Good morning, Doctor Simmons!”    
  
Shit. Collins. Her new assistant was at best annoying and at worst a security risk, constantly swanning around her and practically begging for her attention. He’d realise he should really leave her alone, one way or another.   
  
“Morning, Collins. What do you have for me?” 

Jemma made her way over to her desk, depositing her bag next to her chair and glancing out of the window. The city looked so beautiful some mornings, families walking free and safe from the threats of the world. She was so  _ proud  _ of the work herself, Fitz and their co-workers did; Jemma was a proud leader of the scientific division. It was one of her great successes in life, one of the things she’d worked the hardest for. She let out another breath, plastering a smile onto her face. 

“I have some paperwork, a physical copy of your weekly planner and a note here that didn’t have any sort of name attached to it.” He handed the files to her then directed his gaze to his own papers on the desk by the door. Jemma sat down in her desk, eyes drawn to the note first. 

_ ‘Sorry for early departure, had some studies to finish in the lab. Tea at eight?’  _

She shook her head fondly, tucking the note away in her drawer with a smile on her face. Leo certainly threw himself into his work, sometimes even more than she did. “I don’t have anything planned before half eight, do I?”    
  
“No, Doctor, you don’t have anything on the roster until the board meeting at nine.” 

She checked her phone, pleased to find it was almost eight. She’d take the stairs, make sure she got there just on time. She rose from her chair again, clapping her hands together. “Keep me free, please- if anybody asks, I’m in a sudden meeting.”    
  


“Is it something important?” 

“You could say that,” she replied, more focused on carefully checking her appearance in the mirror before leaving her office with her phone tucked into her jacket pocket. Her heels clicked on the stairs as she walked up the two floors to her partner’s office, stopping just outside the office as she carefully brushed off her skirt just in case. She knocked quickly twice. 

_ “Come in!”  _

She opened the door, smiling when she laid eyes on him. She’d never grow tired of seeing him dressed up, looking picture perfect, never a hair out of place. Fitz was already sitting at the table in his office, two cups and a pot of tea already set up. Milk and sugar cubes sat in the middle of the table, just how Jemma liked them, perfectly arranged. He stopped pouring when she closed the door behind her, looking back at her with a smile. 

“Morning, Jemma. Let me take your jacket?” She slipped the blazer from her shoulders, handing it to Fitz so he could hang it up on the coat stand. “Get comfortable, we should have a little bit of time to ourselves before everybody else gradually files in.” 

She took a seat at the table, grabbing the tongs to drop a sugar cube into her saucer as she stirred carefully. “Anybody would think you were mad at me, leaving so early and not leaving me so much as a text.” She hoped her tone was neutral despite the way his actions had still slightly rattled her. Jemma Simmons thrived on routine and  _ this  _ was not routine. 

“As I said in my note, early experiments to finish, you know how lab work can be. I wanted to be sure I was finished by five; I have a surprise for you.” Leo brushed her shoulder as he walked past, settling into his own chair and pulling himself in so their knees brushed under the table. 

“A surprise? I thought the Madame had you working later on the project every night this week.” 

“I explained to her the exceptional circumstances,” he explained, taking a sip of his own tea before cringing a little and putting his cup down.  _ Probably forgot to add milk again _ , she mused. 

“This I  _ have _ to hear. What are the exceptional circumstances this time?” She was half teasing, half curious, raising her eyebrows in an offer for him to explain. 

“Well, that we’ve both been spending a huge amount of our time here at the lab and you’ve been exceptional in all areas recently.” 

Jemma huffed a little, nudging him with her foot under the table. “Please, darling, don’t start being all modest now- your work on every project around here has been revolutionary, just as it has been for years. You’re an amazing asset, you know that- not everybody gets to head the scientific division.” 

His hand rested on hers, thumb stroking over the back of her hand. “I couldn’t ask for anybody better to help me run it. Jemma, I-” Fitz was cut off by somebody knocking then immediately entering his office. Jemma was about to snap at whoever this intruder was, ask what right they had to be barging into his office at this time in the morning until she realised who it was. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” 

“No, no, of course not.” Fitz rose immediately, hesitating as he waited to see if he was needed. 

“Good morning, Doctor Simmons.” 

She smiled, raising her hand in a half wave. “Good morning to you too, Alistair.” 

The elder Fitz took a few more steps inside his son’s office, taking in the scene. “I won’t stay long, I can see you’re both very busy. Sit down, Leopold, I don’t need you to help me around just yet.”    


Leo took his seat again, releasing Jemma’s hand. She ignored the little zap of upset that coursed through her. “Of course, father.” 

Alistair just shook his head slightly, placing a file down on Fitz’s desk. “The data from those Inhuman subjects you dissected are in the file along with the official transcripts of any interviews that had taken place before they were dealt with. It ended up on my desk instead of yours.” 

Fitz nodded, moving to grab the file and flick through it. “I should really do something about whoever handles the filing in this place.” 

“I’m sure they’re easily replaceable, would you like me to deal with the situation at some point today?” Jemma offered, taking another sip of her tea as she watched her partner scan the page, crossing her legs under the table. Her mind was still on that surprise he had planned for them, wondering just what he might have in store. The last time they’d had a night together, they’d had a gorgeous meal and danced while the band played their song. It was heavenly. She pulled herself away from reminiscing, focusing herself back on the conversation. 

“If you’re offering to do the job yourself, Doctor, you must be overworking yourself.” His tone was light as he turned to look at Jemma; she laughed, shaking her head.    
  
“Disposals, dissections- all in the necessary day’s work.”

Alistair chuckled, gesturing at Leo. “You should take a page out of her book, boy, not be so prissy about getting your hands dirty. Perhaps  _ you _ should deal with the incompetent subordinate, let the lady have a break.”    
  
Jemma prickled a little bit at that, taking another sip of her tea to hide the sour expression that may make its way onto her face. She didn’t need anybody to do her dirty work, particularly not her lover. She was certainly strong enough to handle a subordinate on her own. She wouldn’t mention it, though, very aware an argument between anybody could very easily ruin their perfect night. 

“Perhaps I will. Is there anything else you need, father?”    


“Ophelia wants to speak to you in her office as soon as you’re free, I saw her on the way up.”

Leo nodded, dropping the file into a pile on his desk. “I’ll speak to her as soon as I’m finished here.”

“Good. You know how much she hates waiting. I suppose I best leave you two to your tea- I might visit later, check up on things if you’re not both swept off your feet.” 

“You’re always welcome in the lab. We keep a tight rein on things, don’t worry,” Jemma assured, folding her hands into her lap. 

“I expect nothing less from the second heads of Hydra,” he replied, nodding at both of them before leaving Leopold’s office and closing the door behind him. Fitz sighed a little, rubbing his forehead. “Jemma, I should really go and see what Madame Hydra needs.”    
  
“I understand, don’t worry. I’ll finish up my tea and go deal with the issue on the lower levels.” She stood, grabbing his suit jacket from the coat rack and holding it out to him. He put it on, still standing close. Jemma reached out to carefully straighten his tie, fingers brushing over the silken red fabric. Her gaze turned to Leopold’s face, her brown eyes meeting his steely blue ones. With her heels on, she didn’t have to tug as much on his tie to get him to meet her kiss in the middle. She kept him where she wanted him, grinning into the kiss as his hand settled low on her back. Jemma pulled back as his hand started to drift lower, releasing his tie. “If you manage to have some time left after talking to the Madame, I’ll consider giving you exactly what you want.” 

Leopold straightened his tie again, fixing the button on his blazer. “I best make it quick then.” 

Jemma took her seat in the chair she was in before, crossing one leg over the other and starting to undo the buttons on her blazer to reveal her white bra underneath. “You best make it  _ very _ quick, Doctor. Lock the door on your way out? I think I’ll get started without you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave kudos, a comment or message me/send me an ask at docjemsimmons on tumblr about anything and everything! Have a great day.


End file.
